<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's only forever, not long at all by RainingColours</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28407447">It's only forever, not long at all</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainingColours/pseuds/RainingColours'>RainingColours</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous/Open Ending, Friendship, Gen, Wingfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:00:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28407447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainingColours/pseuds/RainingColours</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Cloud has wings.</p><p>He can't see them.</p><p>But others can.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cloud Strife &amp; Everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>134</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's only forever, not long at all</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey everyone, this is probably my last fic in 2020. Hope you enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In which Cloud has wings.<br/>
He can't see them.<br/>
But others can.</p><p>___<br/>
Tifa startles when she first sees them.</p><p>She had just finished wiping the beer glasses and had turned to check on the kids who were doing homework on one of the tables. The lazy afternoon sunlight streamed through the open windows, brightening the bar, and the tv had a music channel on that jingled a bit with some soft static. </p><p>It was a slow day, and the few patrons didn't really mind the kids.</p><p>Cloud was also having a lull between his delivery jobs, so instead of heading out, he had stayed behind and had gotten roped in with helping Marlene and Denzel with their schoolwork.</p><p>The massive white wings that are on Cloud's back make Tifa almost drop the glass. They are softly curled on his back, the afternoon sunlight making them shine with a soft, ethereal glow.</p><p>They shift with him when Cloud adjusts himself on the seat, murmuring softly to Denzel about a stubborn problem that has the kid stumped.</p><p>Her voice is steady when she calls out, "Cloud?"</p><p>He and the kids look up at her, all small smiles and curious gazes, and Tifa can't bring up the question.</p><p>She shakes her head gently.</p><p>"Nothing. I just thought I saw something."</p><p>--------</p><p>Barret doesn't notice until Marlene pipes up,</p><p>"It's pretty! Right, daddy?"</p><p>He doesn't know what she is referring to, so he only grins widely and hoists her up, listening her delighted shrieks.</p><p>"What is pretty, Marlene? You? Yes, you are!"</p><p>She giggles, "No, not me! The feathers!"</p><p>Barret looks at the white downs that Marlene is clutching, and blinks.</p><p>"Where did you get that, sweetheart?"</p><p>"By the windows! Tifa let the windows open, and they flew in!"</p><p>Barret knows that Marlene is too responsible to just grab whatever is lying on the floor, but if the feathers had been rolling around on muck, Barret has half a mind to just trash them and have Marlene wash her hands.</p><p>But when he looks at the opened windows, the only thing he sees outside is Cloud who had just returned from a delivery, leaning back on his stationary bike and checking the delivery slips.</p><p>Then he sees the gigantic wings.</p><p>Only his iron will and Marlene's presense prevents him from swearing the first 5 cuss words that pop into his mind.</p><p>He just lets her down gently, and smiles distractedly back at her. "Yeah, they are very pretty."</p><p>"I know." She replies back with the complete and unerring certainty that only 8 year olds can have, and scurries away.</p><p>"I'm going to hang the feathers on the wall!" </p><p>Barret wants to call, honey, no, but the only he can manage out is,</p><p>"Yeah, of course sweetheart," with his eyes are still trained on the white appendages on his once leader, and friend.</p><p>Wings. Of course.</p><p>He is not going to cross that river. Not today.</p><p>______</p><p>Cid at first thinks he is hallucinating.</p><p>Only Mako fumes or overexposure to toxic gases can explain the white wings on Cloud's back.</p><p>Shera doesn't notice anything unusual when Cloud drops by to visit them, and neither had he.</p><p>"Here." Cloud hesitantly hands a small wrapped package, and Shera accepts the package with a confused but pleased smile.</p><p>"Oh? And this-?"</p><p>"Just some herbal tea grown in Cosmo Canyon." After a pause, he adds, "Nanaki asked me to deliver it."</p><p>They all know this is a lie, since Nanaki isn't one for materialistic presents or deliveries. When comprehension dawns on Shera, she quickly stifles the grin threatening to break out on her face, and tucks it away for later.</p><p>"Oh, you didn't have to! But thank you. Please send Nanaki our regards."</p><p>Cloud's face remains <i>almost</i> stoic, only with the hint of the barest of smiles, and he nods back.</p><p>Cid hides his grin with his hands, under the pretense of lighting a cigarette, and almost swallows the stick when he notices the trail of white feathers that Cloud has left behind.</p><p>He is about to yell at the blond, <i>Clean your Shiva-damned Chocobo feathers, you little shit! You know how they can get almost everywhere-!</i><br/>
But his rant dies even before starting.</p><p>Wings.</p><p>And massive ones, at that. </p><p>Just sticking out of the blond's back.</p><p>Like a bi-coloured chocobo.</p><p>When Shera invites Cloud for some refreshments, she doesn't say anything out of ordinary.</p><p>So Cid, in a very proud moment of sensibility, doesn't mention or blurt out anything about the appendages.</p><p>Throughout the afternoon, the wing stays. Until Cloud leaves again.</p><p>"Did you see-?" He starts, but Shera, distracted with opening the package only answers, "Hmm? Oh! He got us my favourite! The Red Dune herbs. And some joint herbal cream for you, Cid. He must have remembered you complaining about your knee some time ago. How thoughtful."</p><p>Yeah, three weeks ago.</p><p>If Shera isn't going to mention the extra appendages on Cloud, then neither will he.</p><p>Still, he decides to brush up "Chocobo care for beginners". After all, those wings must be hell to preen.</p><p>-----<br/>
Yuffie is <i>drunk</i> when she notices the puffy things.</p><p>And woahhhh, they are biiiiiiig. Huge. Humongous. Gigantic. Huuuge.</p><p>Oh, she already said that.</p><p>Anyway, once a year Cid flies them all to the Ancient Forest, to just <i>remember</i> Aerith.</p><p>And Holy.</p><p>And Meteor.</p><p>The first few meetings, everybody was glum and sad, too raw and pained by the recent events. And then Geostigma had happened and Cloud had missed that one. </p><p>Now that they are all A-okay, the meetings are less glum, and more positive, and she had the brilliant idea to sneak in some weak alcohol into the now Anniversary/Gathering thingy.</p><p>And yeah, she is still sad that Aerith is gone, but Aerith would definitely appreciate it more if people got into crazy shenanigans and had a blast for her.</p><p>They are camping in the clearing within the Forbidden City right in front of the lake, when she is trying to target the heck out of a decrepit branch just a few feet away from her, when she <i>sees</i>. </p><p>She screams with unholy glee, "Aaaaaand <i>what</i> are those gigantic feather dusters?!" And leaps towards the fluffly things, and is unfortunately dodged. She absolutely does not fall flat on her face, but gracefully tumbles into a majestic roll. Yes.</p><p>"Yuffie, are you drunk?" Cloud asks, and she backflips right away. No wobbles. Ha! She isn't drunk.</p><p>"Noo? What gave you <i>that</i> idea? Nope. Don't you know Wutai Empresses and ninjas get a super awesome training to raise their alcohol tolerance? So even if I <i>was</i> drunk, which I'm definitely not, you wouldn't be able to tell!"</p><p>She is just that amazing with her logic, and sneakily tries to get to his back to touch the things. </p><p>But unfortunately, Cloud is <i>too</i> used to her antics and just moves away to sit next to a brooding Vincent.</p><p>Hah! Two brooding dorks darkly brooding.</p><p>She forgets about them the next morning due to a terrible hangover, and doesn't remember until next year's meeting.</p><p>_____</p><p>Nanaki notices on a peaceful starry night.</p><p>He and Cloud are lounging next to the crackling Cosmo Canyon bonfire staring up at the starry sky, both quietly enjoying the night crickets' chirp and the lull in the conversation.</p><p>Nanaki lazily flicks the tail to settle it in a more comfortable position, and turns his gaze back towards his companion, and stops.</p><p>Wings. Multiple pairs, sizes a bit <i>too</i> big to accomodate or fit Cloud's physique, too ethereal to be actually real, but too realistic to be a figment of his imagination.</p><p>He remembers his grandfather always saying that the Planet's messengers had something distictive to distinguish them.</p><p>And after seeing all the WEAPONs had something resembling wings, even the underwater Emerald WEAPON, Nanaki believes his grandfather even more.</p><p>Not to mention that during Sephiroth's foray into godhood, there had been something <i>too</i>unaturally perfect with his single wing. </p><p>And Nanaki who was used to the organic, sometimes nonsensical manifestations on the other defense mechanisms of the Planet, is only amused by his own reaction when the slightly uneven shapes on Cloud's back actually reassures him.</p><p>"I wonder if the Planet will actually ever recover." Cloud murmurs softly, still gazing at the skies.</p><p>The wings fluff up and then relaxedly fold again, as if mirroring Cloud’s mood.<br/>
Nanaki tracks them out of his single eye, but eventually closes it and lies his head down.</p><p>"The Planet is strong. She will be here even after we are long gone, so there is no need to worry," he replies.</p><p>Cloud hums. "Yeah, you are right. It's just... with the damage of the Mako generators, then Meteor, and then with Omega WEAPON... It just seems like too many things are happening too fast."</p><p>"Hmm... It's all due, I suppose."</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>Planets and their guardians, Nanaki thinks again.</p><p>He can only hear wisps of the Lifestream, but they seem content. </p><p>Everything should turn out fine.</p><p>-----</p><p>Reeve isn't religious at all.</p><p>But his grandparents were, and they worshipped a hodgepodge of deities from different beliefs, always carrying a myriad of charms, badges, and amulets for good fortune.</p><p>And one of the charms depicted an angel. </p><p>He used to be terrified of it, a small vaguely humanoid figure with a plethora of haphazardly growing wings, no order at all, and the rays of <i>somehing</i> that illuminated those otherworldly appendages.</p><p>Which is partial reason why when he sees those <i>things</i> on Cloud, Reeve almost recoils, old childhood fears briefly rising to his throat.</p><p>Almost.</p><p>Which is an important distinction from actually proceeding through with the action. He didn't survive in Shinra just because of his ideas, after all.</p><p>"Cloud."</p><p>"Hm?" The blond looks up from the phone, but doesn't put it away. Probably trying to figure out the digital delivery form application that Reeve had coded for him.</p><p>The massive <i>things</i> on his back shift with Cloud, cementing the idea that yes, they are definitely a part of Cloud.</p><p>He doesn't seem to notice or act any differently though, and once Reeve pushes away the irrational fear, his curiosity gets the better of him. </p><p>So he angles himself so that his elbow can brush the closest one. Unfortunately, it shuffles away so he only manages to look as if he is working out a kink in his joint.</p><p>So he decides to just observe for now, and later ask the others if they have seen it as well.</p><p>He can't tell how many pairs are actually there, with the wingspans all differing and covering each other, but he can definitely see at least 2 pairs that are the biggest of them all, protruding from Cloud's lower back. There are several more pairs, all diffrent in size that rise gradually up from his back, and none of them seem to follow the more wide-spread notion of angels having shoulder blade wings.</p><p>Some seem to have just popped out diagonally, some others too close to the other to be actually aerodynamic or conducive to actual <i>flying</i> but-</p><p>Safer Sephiroth had non-aerodynamic appendages, and it floated fine.</p><p>Reeve shakes himself. </p><p>"You have wings."</p><p>Cloud blinks. Puts away his phone, and checks his back. The wings move with him, some shifting away from their curled position, perking up.</p><p>"...No? I don't have anything."</p><p>So, Cloud can't see them. Interesting.</p><p>Reeve just gives him a sardonic grin, scratching his beard. </p><p>"Sorry, I must have been tired."</p><p>He decides to call his mother, to ask her about the lore on angels.</p><p>Reeve isn't religious, but it wouldn't hurt to know a bit more about it.</p><p>-----------</p><p>Vincent notices right away.</p><p>It's a peaceful day. Sunlight streams in from the destroyed ceiling of the church,<br/>
and despite the fact that the flower bed no longer exists, the strong fragrance in the air still persists next to the shimmering pond.</p><p>Vincent finds Cloud crouched in front of the pristine buster sword, gently making sure the twined flowers aren't damaging the metal.</p><p>Or vice versa.</p><p>He carefully cleans the surface of the blade where the pollen has smudged, and tries his best to not let a flower grow too close to the sharp edge of the sword.</p><p>The bright white wings nestled around Cloud make him look even smaller than he is.</p><p>His trigger finger instinctively twitches, but he stamps the urge down with the same gut-wrenching control over his demons.</p><p>He doesn't bother concealing his footsteps and approaches the blond.</p><p>"Cloud."</p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>Vincent lets the silence linger. "... The sword and the flowers are looking better."</p><p>That earns him a quiet but beatific smile.</p><p>"I know I haven't been taking care of it as much as I would have liked, but..."</p><p>"I'm sure they will appreciate it."</p><p>Cloud pats away the dirt smudged in his gloves, and stands up, eyes still trained on the sword and the flowers.</p><p>Vincent's eyes are fixed on Cloud, his wings, and the way that sunlight seems to curl around him, the sudden quiet and solemn silence a hymn unsung.</p><p>The wings suddenly spread out behind him, a gigantic mantle of bone and muscle, and Vincent feels Chaos stirring in vague interest.</p><p>Under the light, it looks like a burden, a halo of absolution and penance all materialized into a monstruous form.</p><p>Chaos agrees.</p><p>"Sorry. You were looking for me?" Cloud says at last, turning his eyes away from the relic and focusing on him.</p><p>"Barret and Reeve asked me to pass on a message. I was in the area."</p><p>Cloud waits for Vincent to continue, and the ex-Turk burrows his face deeper inti his collar before saying, </p><p>"He asked for a meeting. All of us. It concerns Sephiroth." <i>and by default, you</i> he doesn't say.</p><p>Cloud's eyes turn flinty at this mention and he nods brusquely.</p><p>"Let's go."</p><p>Vincent gives his assent, and follows the blond out of the church.</p><p>The wings stay up and tense, and he thinks.</p><p>About starts, journeys, and conclusions<br/>
(burdens, penances, and salvation.)</p><p>-----------</p><p>+1<br/>
Sephiroth indulges in a lazy smile, as he sees Cloud's sword flashing under the harsh sunlight.</p><p>He missed this.</p><p>The absolute, poisonous hatred that simmers in him is still there, but he cannot deny that Cloud's unwavering loathing, the electrifying tension of the interlocked blades, and the inescapable end of the Planet is a siren's call that he cannot refuse.</p><p>The flash of pain in the blond's eyes has him grinning even more.</p><p>He flicks the red blood away from his blade, gaze briefly appreciating how the red flecks dot the dusty Midgardian Wasteland, and deflects a blow with barely a glance.</p><p>"Ngh, why do you keep coming back?" Cloud asks with gritted teeth, "You know by now we will always be here to stop you!"</p><p>Sephiroth is about to answer, but pauses when he <i>sees</i> the wings.</p><p>They are <i>beautiful</i>, in the way Cloud's self-loathing is, all malformed, kept close, and all in disarray.</p><p>And right then, with absolute certainty, he knows this will not be his last battle with Cloud, just as he knows that Cloud will be <i>here</i> long after his precious friends are gone.</p><p>"We will see," he answers with his grin still in place, eyes briefly tracking over the vast expanse of white behind the blond.</p><p>He lets his own wing free, where it bursts into existence with a flurry of black feathers, and he takes to the sky.</p><p>Sephiroth savors the brief flash of fear in Cloud, and is further rewarded by how Cloud jumps to the air right after him, his wings still outreached.</p><p>The blond doesn't seem to notice or use them at all, constantly using the environment to boost his jumps, and Sephiroth toys with the idea of having Cloud fall, seeing his pretty wings crack and bleed.</p><p>For now, he fields the idea.</p><p>Their blades clash, and he loses himself in the dance, wings and swords spread out.</p><p>"Cloud! Here!"</p><p>He tampers down the flash of annoyance, as he sees a Summon portal cryatallize in the air, and has to dodge an angry swipe of Bahamut Neo.</p><p>Sephiroth can see Cloud's little friends down below, buffing each other up before preparing to join in the fray.</p><p>Cloud takes the respite just as a drowning man would; a microsecond of desperate, explosive breathing, half a second to regain his footing, and the infitesimal second to start fighting again.</p><p>There was always something captivating in the blond's struggle. Maybe it was in the raw attempt to keep on living. Maybe his efforts to keep on fighting despite the impossible odds. Maybe the tenacity of the swordsman despite the continuous failures that keep plaguing him.</p><p>Maybe.</p><p>He dodges the slash of a Shuriken, and deflects the staccato of gunshots that ricochet harmlessly off Masamune.</p><p>Cloud follows through after having separated his blade, but Sephiroth still meets his blades with ease. </p><p>Out of idle curiosity, he slashes at the swath of white behind the blond's back just to see if they actually bleed.</p><p>They don't. A pity.</p><p>Cloud frowns at the odd trajectory of Masamune's strike, but doesn't seem to notice anything remiss either.</p><p>Not the disintegrating white wings, half shorn up to their base after the katana's trail of destruction. The remaining pair on his other side of the back flop and tense wildly, as if feeling the phantom pain, but the actual bearer of the wings doesn't notice.</p><p>Interesting.</p><p>So they are not truly corporeal as his own wings. Sephiroth tracks the remaining appendages out of the corner of his eye, watching how the mangled appendages just dissipate into green wisps of the Lifestream.</p><p>He dissipates the energy of a Fire 3 aimed his way with a flick of his blade. Cloud falls back, letting his little friends start the brunt of the long-ranged attacks, and sees the red beast throw a curative spell on the blond who gives a tiny nod in gratitude.</p><p>Irritation starts to well up as he dodges another swipe of the dragon.<br/>
He decides to cut his playtime short.</p><p>He deftly dodges the jaws. With a two-handed slash, he manages to sever one of the wings of Bahamut, briefly relishing on the anguished roar of the beast, and immediately dives down towards the ground where the spare of the group are gathered.</p><p>Cloud notices, and immediately raises his blade to defend. The fistfighter casts Wall on all of them with barely a moment to spare, and the group all raise their weapons and curl onto themselves to brace for the imminent impact.</p><p>The remaining white wings raise up defiantly, shielding the blond's little friends out of sight.</p><p>Futile.</p><p>The concussive energy flattens everything around, and Sephiroth can't truly stifle the smile rising in his lips, as the blond takes the brunt of the attack and the weight, grunting with effort.</p><p>The creeping sensation of his Limit Break reaches its boiling point, and Cloud stiffens immediately, barking out, "Everyone! Brace yourselves-!"</p><p>Sephiroth only grins wider.</p><p>-------</p><p>-1</p><p>Aerith hums as she tucks the stray lock of blond hair behind Cloud's ear.</p><p>He stirs, and her smile widens.</p><p>"Hey, sleepyhead!"</p><p>Cloud slowly blinks awake. His voice is gravelly but warm when he asks, "...Aerith."</p><p>"I would say it's good to see you, but given the circumstances, I don't think you would appreciate it."</p><p>A painful laughter bubbles out of Cloud, and she cards a hand over his hair again fondly.</p><p>"Did the others...?"</p><p>"Yes, you silly. You shielded them."</p><p>He smiles again, even if it seems to pain him. She gently reaches out to take her hand into his. The leather gloves hide his warmth, but she still clutches his hands, imagining it.</p><p>"...Am I... dead?"</p><p>Her smile turns a bit wistful.</p><p>"Do you want to be?"</p><p>"... I'm sorry."</p><p>She gently pries off her hand from his, and runs a hand over his hair one last time.</p><p>"Don't be." Her heart breaks again, but her smile is sincere. "We'll be waiting here when you are ready. No need to rush, though!"</p><p>He swallows, but managed to give her a watery smile. "Aerith?"</p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>"Thank you... For everything."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I had this in my phone for so long but forgot about it lol.<br/>I am currently drunk as hell, so all mistakes are mine. I'll edit it and polish it again after I'm more sober, but on the meantime I hope you all enjoyed this little fic.</p><p>2020 was like a kick in the teeth, but we are here. Still fighting, trying to make this place a little less dreary. Let's keep on keeping on.</p><p>I love you guys, and hope you all stay safe. </p><p>Happy (belated) holidays, and happy new year!</p><p>______<br/>Fic idea: dunno, just Cloud with eldritch wings is an aesthetic I like.</p><p>I might add in an extra scece at the end, but for now this fic is finished. </p><p>Is Cloud dead? Probably not. I did cut Sephiroth's fight short because it was getting too wordy. </p><p>Did Clound and his gang win? How did Sephiroth come back? I dont know, maybe haha</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>